Hard to love
by fictionaldream
Summary: Gajeel is a hard headed bully but Levy's best friends boyfriends, best friend so it was hard not to be around him, though they didn't talk much, until he invited her to go with him on Natsu's date so he wouldn't be a third wheel, from there things spiral out of control for the poor book worm as he pulls her into an erotic world of temptation and danger WARNING LEMON LATER Gajevy
1. Chapter 1

**_Hard to love..._**

 **Chapter 1: Inviting**

 _By~Fictional dream_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story, Fairy Tail is created by the genius that is Hiro Mashima, anyway enjoy, MINOR LEMON, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION ;)**

* * *

 _"Ah, Gajeel, don't... stop, haah, ah!" She whined as she gripped the long, obsidian locks that were currently buried between her legs, his hands caressed her creamy things as she arched her back and pressed her hips further to him. Gajeel, the schools bad boy was using his tongue to pull beautiful moans from her plump, pink lips as she threw her head back against his_ _mattress. Levy, the girl he was 'eating' was one of the schools quietest and smartest students that hung around with his best friends girlfriend. wanna know how this unlikely pairing came to pass. Yes? Well then read on._

Levy as usual was sat at the back of the library, reading and eating while waiting for the school bell to ring for next lesson, she liked that place, it was her usual hide away when things got to hectic. What she wasn't banking on was the rather large body coming flying out of no where into the corner and pressing his finger to his lips as his red eyes made contact with her hazel ones. She blinked in confusion but soon got the idea when three guys came running down the isle of books, completely missing the dark shadow that stood there for a good few minutes as she sat bewildered. The guy was none other the Gajeel Redfox, the schools delinquent and bully, no doubt picking a fight he couldn't win, he seemed to like pain and liked inflicting it, not to mention he was terrifying in appearance. His hair hung in long, black spiked down his back, he stood over six foot tall and was built practically of muscle plus he had studs decorating most of his face, eyebrows under his lip, his nose and his ears, plus the ones on his arm so not only was he mean as heck, he also looked like a walking lightning rod. Levy, now she was as shy as could be, she was small, adorable and lacked in most areas except her hips and ass, her boobs weren't as big as most other girls but they were still a small handful. Her hair was tied out of her face by a red bandanna and hung in thick, wavy, cyan locks just below her chin, she stood just below five foot and had beautiful, creamy skin, contrast to Gajeel slightly darker tone.

"Ain't you the shorty that hangs with Natsu's girl?" He questioned, his deep, graveled voice startling her for a moment as he came out of his hiding place and stood across the desk from her. She nodded once, not able to conjure her voice to answer him but she was aware of the fact her face was heating up rapidly. "Ya aren't a talkative girl are ya?" He asked as he pulled out the chair facing her and swung it round so he could lean on the back rest with his arms that were so muscled she wanted to cry. There uniform was nothing more than a white t-shirt, black jumper or vest jumper for girls, black trousers or skirt, and a red tied though Gajeels uniform was a lot more messier, his shirt was tucked in on one side, his tie hung loose with the top buttons of his shirt undone. Levy was a picture of perfection, her shirt tucked into her skirt, her tied was neatly done, her skirt was five inches above her knees, her socks were up to her mid shin and she wore lovely black dolly shoes. "Well, cheers for not rattin' me out, say, what you doing later?" He asked with a wink and she felt her cheeks go red before she hid behind her book and heard him chuckle, Gajeel was well known for his... success with the girls. "come on, i don't bite... unless you want me to" he purred and she practically fell out of her seat as she collected her stuff and jumped out of her seat, listening to him laugh at her sudden outburst. Though her attempts to be free of him where short lived as she went to open the door and his large hand was already pushing it open for her. "You didn't answer my question, it's not like i'm gonna screw ya... me and Natsu are going to the cinema tonight but he's bringing his girl and i don't wanna be third wheelin' so d'you fancy coming along, you and Lucy hang with each other so you'll know her, and Natsu, what d'you say?" He questioned and she looked up at him, why would he ask her on a date? Was it a date? Levy searched his blood red eyes and opened her mouth saying one word.

"Why me?" She asked and he blinked, clearly not expecting her to talk but she did and it sort of caught him off guard as he stumbled through the door like a baby deer learning to walk.

"Uh..why... well um I just thought you an-and Lucy were friends, i don't want to take Erza, she's scarier than me, Juvia is my best friend, and all the other girls... well lets just say i'm not to popular so... you in or not?" He answered and she thought about it for a moment. There was no harm in it, it was just a movie and she could go home and relax straight after.

"I... g-guess so..." she said quietly and he smiled down at her, the widest smile she'd ever seen, making her hear skip and it felt like she couldn't breath for a moment. Levy really wasn't ready for the way he grabbed her and pulled her into a crushing hug, picking her up off of the ground and she squeaked as people around them giggled some girls glaring. His large arms felt like a vice but she felt warm in his grasp before he retreated and let her go with a sigh.

"You're saving my life, shrimp, the movie is at five so just meet us in the lobby!" He exclaimed before running off and giving her a grin, leaving her stood there in confusion with a light smile on her face and a deep blush. The rest of the day was spent smiling stupidly and giggling to herself, she could barely concentrate, she was trying to tell herself it wasn't a date, he hardly ever spoke to her, most of the time it was long, angry staring at her. By the end of the day she was a mess of nerves and thoughts as she stumbled through the door of her house. Like normal her mother was still at work so she just wandered straight up the stairs to her room after shutting the door behind her and dropping her bag on the floor. With a sigh she slumped on her small single bed, considering she was so tiny it was more like a double bed to her. She was excited, scared, nervous, happy... her emotions were all jumbled up as she sat up suddenly and glared at her closet. It was a casual date so she had to wear casual clothes but they still had to be cute. It was a relatively warm day so she plucked out a simple pair of light blue, skinny jeans and grey, thin blouse with short sleeves with it she wore some white converse all stars and a grey headband to pin back her bangs. She decided on light makeup, just some mascara and lip gloss so she didn't over do herself or look to done up for just a movie. After deciding what to wear and getting dressed, she still had an hour to spare which meant she had to go in half an hour to make it to the cinema on time. She wrote a quick note to her mother so she didn't worry about where she would be.

 **'Dear mother, gone to the cinema, be back by ten, love Levy xoxo~'**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hard to love_**

 **Chapter 2: What could go wrong?**

 _By: Fictional dream_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story, Fairy Tail is created by the genius that is Hiro Mashima. Thanks for all the reviews, glad you all like it, this chapter is Lemon free but there might be some slight touchy feely in the next so stay tuned :P**

* * *

Levy walked with her headphones in, around the corner from the cinema and listening to music, she'd grabbed her bag on the way out, making sure to take her purse and her phone with her, though she had her I-pod in her pocket and was oblivious to her surroundings. It was relatively warm so she had no need of a coat as she mouthed the words to the song she was listening to, it was one of those up beat, summer songs that made her want to start dancing but she decided not to burst out into a one man flash mob in the middle of the street. Once she rounded the corner, she suddenly felt nervous, she knew it wasn't a date, why would he ask her on a date? No, it's because he didn't want to be a third wheel, why would she even want to go on a date with him? He was a bully, mean, stubborn, arrogant... handsome, funny, exciti- No, No, she refused to think of him that way, the only reason she was going was because she Lucy was going to be there! Shaking her head, she rubbed her cheeks, as if trying to get rid of the pink tint that stained her cheeks. With a sigh, she did a tiny, skip towards the sliding glass doors of the huge cinema, it's purple and white lobby was filled with glossy counter tops and laminated flooring, signs were hanging from the ceiling of films that were coming out and a large TV screen held times of movie showings. Her large, hazel eyes looked around for a moment as she tried to spot everyone when she saw Gajeel and Lucy stood awkwardly, probably waiting for Natsu. With a smile she walked up to them and Lucy spotted her first, grinning widely and holding out her arms for a hug.

"Levy, hey, Gajeel said you were coming!" She said as Levy walked into the open embrace and was crushed for a second by her best friends large chest that seemed far to big for someone of her age. Lucy was a beautiful blonde with legs up to her neck and chocolate brown eyes, she was an aspiring writer though her father demanded that she become a model like her mother was. She was dressed in a simple, blue, floral sundress with a white cardigan and a pair of blue, tiny heels with straps on the ankles.

"Yeah, so are you waiting for Natsu?" Levy asked which slightly shocked the larger boy stood by them because she was normally so quiet, though Lucy made her come out of her shell when she was around. Gajeel stood there in black jeans, rather heavy looking biker boots, a black hooded jacket with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, showing the studs on his arms and he wore a dark green shirt that seemed to stick to every muscle on his chest.

"Of course, he takes forever, we're going to see the fault in our stars!" Lucy squealed and Levy deadpanned, anything but mushy movies, she could handle anything except for romance, it made her want to barf, not to mention it gave girls high standards for romance and stuff. What happened to just finding a guy you liked who liked you back, why where there so many huge plot lines they had to go through!?

"Really, are you kidding, please say you're joking!?" Levy whined and Lucy giggled as she shook her head, no doubt imagining a romance like that, it was almost as bad as Romeo and Juliet.

"No, what's wrong with it, it's a beautiful story, the book made me cry!?" Lucy huffed and put her hands on her hips as Levy made a mental list of things that are bad about movies like that.

"One, who falls in love that quickly, two, it is a completely ridiculous story line, three, I hate movies like that, you know I do, I'm going to see what other movies they're showing, who even let you pick the movie!?" Levy exclaimed as she walked towards the large screen and looked through the movies, she stood for a moment or two just watching the red letters appear then disappear, only to appear again minutes later. The only title that seemed to reach out to her was 'The edge of tomorrow' a sci-fi film with Tom Cruise and she had been dying to see it since it was released. She walked back to where Lucy was now sulking and Gajeel gave her a toothy grin, making her cheeks flush.

"Was there anything good, shorty?" He questioned and she ignored the nickname as she nodded and Lucy huffed.

"The e-edge of tomorrow l-looks good!" She managed to squeak out and mentally kicked herself for stuttering as she watched Lucy smirk from the corner of her eye.

"Ain't that the one with the cruise guy in?" Gajeel asked and Levy nodded as she looked down at the floor. "I'm down for watching that, looks like you're outvoted bunny girl, ghihi!" He chuckled and Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, refusing to bite to his little taunt. Just then a whirl of pink hair almost took Lucy down as he crashed into his girlfriend, kissing her as hard as he could and Levy giggled as her blonde friend grew almost as red as Gajeels eyes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Luce', Happy wouldn't let me leave until I took him for a walk!" Natsu apologized as he showered her with light kisses on her cheeks. Happy was Natsu's oddly coloured, overly excited dog with a weird craving for fish.

"Okay, just get off, you're going to wrinkle my dress you idiot!" She laughed and he grinned as he pecked her on the nose and moved to hold her hand instead.

"So we already to go get the tickets?" Natsu questioned and Levy smiled as Lucy shook her head in annoyance.

"These two want to go see the edge of tomorrow instead of the fault in our stars!" She exclaimed and Natsu looked at Levy in confusion almost as if he couldn't fathom what Lucy had told him.

"I thought you were a girl, Lev', why don't you wanna see it?" He asked and Levy shook her head with a sigh.

"I don't like romantic movies, they're boring!" She said and Gajeel snickered as he came to stand next to her, making her feel slightly nervous.

"How about we go and see the edge of tomorrow and you can go watch that sappy shit with her, solves everyone's problems!?" Gajeel stated and Levy looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her though there was a slight, pink tint on his ears. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other with a shrug and nodded.

"That seems easier I guess!" Lucy smiled and they all nodded, happy with their decisions and they walked up to the counter, waiting their turn to get their tickets. Levy took out her money to buy it and was startled by Gajeels coughing.

"I'll pay, pip, after all, isn't that what a guy does on a date?" He said and she looked up at him, her face as pink as Natsu's hair as she put her money back and gulped. She didn't want to think it was a date but him saying it was made her heart thump in her throat as she nodded.

"O-okay!" She stuttered out as Lucy and Natsu got their tickets and headed to get popcorn and drinks, Gajeel payed for there tickets, while Levy stood feeling awkward and confused as she stared down at the floor, digging the heel of her white converse into the laminated wood.

"Geez, short stuff, at least look a little bit happy, if ya don't want to come then by all means go, I'll find some other girl to watch it with me!" Gajeel grunted as he walked towards her and she looked up, slightly shocked, she didn't even know Gajeel could get offended by a girl not looking happy. His eyes looked angry as he shoved his hands in his pockets, almost waiting for her to dart out of the doors.

"N-no... it's not that...sorry, I-I just didn't think it was a... d-date!" She exclaimed quickly as she shook her hands in a dismissive way, she couldn't lie that she felt slightly bad for making him feel like she didn't want to be there with him. Seeing her panic obviously amused him as he smirked down at her and grabbed her hand, entwining his rough fingers with her small soft ones and she almost fainted with all the blood rushing to her cheeks. Levy wasn't one for male attention, she was always too shy or too small or too... too self conscious of her body, holding a guys hand seemed slightly terrifying especially since the guy holding it was equally as scary. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, he was built well and his obsidian locks made his eyes stand out more but she'd never even kissed a guy before.

"Call it what ever ya want pip, I'm still paying, we're alone, going to see a movie, what else would it be called?" He questioned and she tried desperately to find something else to call it but she couldn't stop the slight butterflies in her stomach as she nodded lightly and he dragged her toward the food counter. It wouldn't be so bad would it? going on a date with him... it was only one date... with Gajeel Redfox, what could go wrong?...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hard to love**_

 **Chapter 3: First touch**

 _By: Fictional dream_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story, Fairy Tail is created by the genius that is Hiro Mashima. Hope you like the chapter, glad you like the story so far, it makes me so happy** **(✿◠‿◠).**

* * *

Levy walked into the dark movie screen, walking up the steps to the very back where only a few people sat but there was two seats in the corner with three spaces from the nearest group of people. She sat down, as Gajeel sat beside her, giving her the popcorn to hold while he took off his jacket and, even in the dim light, she could see his perfectly defined, large biceps curling as he put it on the back of his chair.

"Like what you see, shorty?" He asked and she could tell by his voice that he was smirking as she looked to the screen, ignoring his comment and thanking the lord that he couldn't see the redness of her cheeks. They got comfy in there seats and settled in silence for the movie, listening to the random comments made from other viewers throughout the adverts and trailers of other movies. It seemed like forever before their movie came on but it finally did and Levy became more relaxed as her and Gajeel swapped between the popcorn and drinks every so often, passing it between each other. She was already in love with the film, all the action and the plot line was good, there was hardly any romance which made her glad she'd chosen it. Levy wasn't paying attention half way through the movie when she moved her hand to get some popcorn and accidentally brushed Gajeels, though feeling the warmth below her fingers made her quickly pull away and her heart all but shot out of her chest as Gajeel chuckled quietly. In that moment, she decided she was no longer hungry and kept her hands on the arm rests, completely immersing herself in the film until she all but zoned out of the real world. It was the hand on her thigh that brought her back but she pretended she couldn't feel the thumb that gently stroked her and she bit her lip, he was making her whole body tingle and she could feel his eyes on her. He was observing her but she just kept watching the film, hoping he'd get bored and stop, not that she wanted him to but the feeling deep in her stomach felt like someone had lit a fire as his touch sent sparks through her skin under her jeans. He seemed to like the game as his fingers gripped a little rougher, caressing her as he moved further up and felt like she was melting under him as her breath hitched and she felt the need to open her legs as she crossed them, stopping her body from betraying her. She was watching the film but she couldn't focus, it was like she was shell shocked, she could see everything but it was like she couldn't hear it, like all she could do was feel his hand, it was the only sense she had any control of. Levy could tell the film was going to finish soon as he moved, placing the popcorn on the floor next to them and leaning in to breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine and she closed her eyes, her neck wanted to roll to the side, to let his lips trail down her skin and relieve some of the aching. His hand was slowly getting further up, making her want to almost cry at how good it felt, having him squeeze, stoke, breath on her, she needed it more than she could say. It was a relief and a disappointment when the lights came on and he dragged his hand away but lingered as long as possible. She refused to make eye contact with him as she stood from her seat, waiting for him to put on his jacket and heard him smirk as he steered her by the elbow, towards the stairs. "Get any redder and people might think you'll explode shorty" he growled in her ears and she jumped as she looked up at him, his eyes felt like they were the only thing she had to stop herself from falling as she felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"I-I... shut up!" She squeaked as she pouted, puffing out her cheeks and trying to pretend that nothing happened, though she could feel how hot her face was as she walked down the stairs while Gajeel followed her, laughing all the way.

"You're so cute when you're mad, shorty!" He exclaimed only deepening the shade of red she had become as she crossed her arms over her chest and blowing a raspberry at him. She knew it was childish but he was getting on her nerves.

"I'm n-not short, stop calling me that... m-my name is Levy, L.E.V.Y!" She huffed but he only died down his laughter and ruffled her cyan locks until it made her look like she was harboring a nest in her hair. Levy smacked his hand away, she hated people making her out to be a child because of her height, it was so demeaning.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart!" He winked as they walked out of the screen towards the lobby, where they had to wait for Lucy and Natsu until their movie was over. They sat down on the seats in the lobby, beside the displays for people who where waiting on their movie to start, Levy sat in silence on a chair near the window, fiddling with her phone, doing nothing in particular as Gajeel sat across from her, watching her until she looked up.

"W-why are you staring at me?" She questioned and he shrugged, moving to lean his elbows on his knees and peer at her, all of it starting to make her more and more uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat. Looking around she was trying to find anything to keep her distracted from the large boys intense gaze but it was like she was being pulled, like he was her center of gravity, pulling her further in.

"Ya really fucking cute, ya know that?" He blurted out and she almost shot out of her seat, did he really call her cute, for a second time, for no reason at all. It seemed that the only thing her cheeks had done all day was glow a vibrant red and it was his fault, though she never saw herself as cute, she hated the way she looked. She felt to short, to inadequate, girls her age were all in double-D bra's yet she barely filled out a C-cup. Stunned by his outburst all she could do was watch him as he grinned at her, his own face lightly tinted. His mouth opened to say something else when they heard Natsu and Lucy arguing as they came out of their movie and Levy had never been so happy to see them both.

"That was the worst thing ever, you're so embarrassing!" Lucy huffed as Levy walked up to them and smiled, though Lucy was in a foul mood and Natsu had tears in his eyes.

"It was a sad movie, okay, I can't help it, why...w-why would they make a movie like that... the feels... they hurt!" Natsu whined and Levy raised one blue brow at him as he looked her in the eye. "Don't go to see it, it's so sad, I couldn't stop crying!" He exclaimed, taking the petite bluenette by the shoulders and shaking her until she was sure her head was going to fall off.

"Natsu, I swear, I will Lucy kick you if you don't stop it!" His enraged girlfriend seethed and he instantly let go of Levy, standing to attention like nothing had happened.

"We gonna go get pizza and go to the arcade or what?" Gajeel asked, right behind Levy, she jumped almost as high as him and scuttled to stand next to her best friend, much to the blondes confusion. Natsu was the first to perk up at the thought of pizza and his smile grew, Lucy sighed, linking her arm with Levys and followed the boys out.

"You okay Levy, you look like you've seen a ghost?" Lucy asked and looked down at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah I just... well Gajeel, he keeps calling me cute... and I don't know what I'm suppose to do!" Levy quickly explained, squeaking a little as Lucy frowned, then giggled at her, to be honest, Levy could see no funny side to it.

"Aww, he has a crush on you!" Lucy smiled as she looked over at the boys, they were punching each other as they walked down the street, shouting insults at each other, it was hard to tell they were best friends most days. Levy couldn't fathom as to why he would have a crush on her, they were complete opposites and she wasn't his type at all.

"No he doesn't, why would, Gajeel like me, he goes for girls who wear skirts to short, tops to low, legs up to their neck and a rack that could smother a bear?!" Levy exclaimed and she was none of those things, she didn't like wearing skirts, she had the legs and ass for it but she hated showing them off, if she wore a low top then she wouldn't be showing off much.

"How would you know, I've known Gajeel for a while and trust me, if he didn't like you, then you'd know?!" Lucy laughed as Levy glared forwards at the raven haired guy who was landing punches on his best friends face and cackling about it... why would he like her?...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hard to love**_

 **Chapter 4: Why him?**

 _By: Fictional dream_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story, Fairy Tail is created by the genius that is Hiro Mashima, not lemony but yeah enjoy, glad you all like it so far :)**

* * *

Levy sat across from Lucy, nearest to the window, looking down at her four cheese pizza. Gajeel was sat next to her, eating his way through his second pizza, where as she had hardly touched half of hers. It wasn't that she wasn't hungry, she just couldn't think straight.

 _"Aaw, he has a crush on you!"_ Why? She wasn't very well endowed, she wasn't confident or tall, he was like a skyscraper compared to her. What made him attracted to her? Why was she attracted to him? Sure he was handsome but he was a bully, everything was just making her feel a little nervous, she wasn't use to guys liking her in that way. Will a tiny growl that sounded like a frustrated kitten, she grabbed another slice of pizza and touch a large bite, ripping into it and glaring at the cheese that hung from the other end. Why did it all have to be so complicated?! Levy was deep in thought, making disgruntled, kitten growls, not paying attention to the large, raven haired boy who was looking down at her in confusion and slight amusement, cause he found the noises cute as hell.

"What's wrong, short stuff?" His deep voice grumbled lowly, so their other two friends wouldn't hear, though they were too deep in conversation to notice the petite girl almost jump out of her seat. For some reason his voice made her whole body shiver, the thickness and sweetness of it, it was like honey and she wanted to drown in it so badly.

"Muffing..." Levy whispered between a mouthful and looked up at him, he had remnants of his devoured pizza still around his lips, other than telling him this, she brought it upon herself to pluck a napkin from the middle of the table and reach up. She hadn't thought it through until she was already gently pressing the paper towel against his lips gently, wiping away the excess tomato base and crumbs. Her heart was beating so fast as he looked down at her, wide eyed and just as stunned as hers, or at least she thought so until he took her hand, placing a gently, soft kiss on her palm causing her to turn into as red as a traffic stop light. His lips were as soft as a rose petals, which was surprising as her body felt like it was descending into a deep abyss of need and lust. A small cough caught their attention and Levy quickly pulled her hand from his grasp and away from those maddening lips, she hadn't the heart too look up at her blonde friend but she could tell that those chocolate eyes were boring holes into her skull.

"We're just going to get another...drink!" Lucy exclaimed, making Levy instantly look up at her with a panicked expression, she knew what she was doing and didn't like it one bit. Her blonde friend pushed her salmon haired partner from his seat after his rather drawn out protests and dragged him towards the counter. She watched as they couple walked away, Lucy looking back only once to wriggle her eyebrows at the scowling bluenette who was now stuck between a glass pane and a raven haired bully who, at this moment, seemed to have a soft spot for her. Levy sheepishly looked up at him, he was already looking at her, his crimson eyes almost staring into her soul as one side of his lips curled up in a mischievous, crooked smile that seemed to draw her in.

"So... wanna make out?" He asked, it was so sudden she couldn't think, or register what he'd said right away but she couldn't get any other word out besides.

"What!?" She was aware her face had literally gone fire truck red and he leaned down, she had nowhere to go other than over the table but she wouldn't have reached it in time as he cupped her face. He was so blunt it made her want to scream, she hadn't kissed a guy before, she was always so wrapped up in her books and studies, as his lips came closer, he kept complete eye contact with her, his gaze making her go a little dizzy as she bit her plump, pink lips. Then the world seemed to stop, she could hear herself breathing as everything went in slow motion, her eyes traced the shadows of his piercings as the light changed position on them, she followed each strand of obsidian hair that fell out of place as he moved and she only questioned one thing. Why him? What made him so irresistible?... Then everything sped up and her heart slammed across her chest. The pizza place became almost deafening, making her close her eyes to drown out some of the noise as his breath veiled her lips, warming them before she felt the brush of those rose petals. Her whole body shook with anticipation before her breath hitched and his lips melded with hers. It wasn't gentle, it was full of passion and promised unthinkable deeds, it made her knees shake and her insides burn as he grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her to him and wrapping his other arm around her waist. Everything seemed to tingle as his lips moved against her own and she gasped as his tongue pushed between them. This moment of shock gave him time enough to coax her tongue into a sensual dance, the only sense that seemed to work was touch, she could feel the way his fingers stroked the fabric layering her skin, the way his tongue bullied hers and gained dominance, how his breathing became rhythmical and she sighed. Relaxing into it. She had no idea of how her fist kiss would be, she picture gentle and romantic, not rough and erotic, she wanted to be wooed and swept off her feat but it felt like they had been taken out from under her. Her hands found their way to his shoulder and entwined into his thick, obsidian locks that were shockingly soft, with every second they stayed that way, she became more in sync and confidant, though he stayed in control. It felt like an amazing forever before their lips released each other with a wet pop and she opened her eyes, he was already watching her his eyes dark and almost intimidating as he pulled back and glared at her. Why was he glaring? Did she not kiss him right? Did she do something wrong? His glaring made her so anxious and scared.

"I have to go..." he grumbled and her heart felt like it had been hit by a freight train. She didn't even like this guy and him telling her that he was leaving made her feel sick as the lump in her throat formed. She bit down the tears that were forming uncontrollably in her eyes and nodded, looking down at the cream table and remnants of pizza that had been eaten, she couldn't look him in the eye as he got up and left. Levy sat looking down at her hands, her lips still tingling and her heart still racing but it no longer felt nice, it felt like a heart attack and she felt like her lungs were being constricted. Feeling her eyes well up, she made a snap decision, she shouldn't have accepted Gajeels request, she shouldn't have let him kiss her or go near her, she should have known better. Grabbing her bag and purse, she slid out of the small booth and ran through the pizza place, she didn't wait to push the doors open, she slammed them open, not caring when they bounced back off of the wall and hit some poor other customer, she just wanted to go home, eat ice cream, watch Netflix and try to slip into a coma. As she was running down the street, her blurry vision made out the large raven haired boy who was walking slowly as she whirled past him, not stopping when he shouted after her. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up. It took her half the time to get home than it had walking there, though she had ran three quarters of the way. Her hands shook as she pulled out her keys and opened the door, thankful that her mother wasn't home yet as she ripped the note in half and chucked it in the bin. She slammed her bag onto the couch, huffing and trying desperately to turn her sadness into anger but it didn't seem to work as tears dripped down her creamy cheek. Her whole body seemed to give in at that moment with all the questions and she fell to her knees in the middle of the front room, why? Did he not like her? Was she not pretty? What made him run away? Why did she even go on a 'date' with that jerk? She should have known, she didn't want to like him but she couldn't deny the way her heart seemed to skip when he looked at her or the way his smile seemed to fill her stomach with butterflies. How could she have fallen so fast? She would lie that during the time they had seen each other every now and then, her eyes would always linger, he was the bad boy everyone wanted and she was silly enough to think he wanted her. Levy was mad at herself, she was mad at Lucy for making her think that he liked her in any way and she was made at him for making her feel that way. With a small sob, she picked herself up, trudging up the stairs after plucking her bag up again and slumped into her bed, she just wanted to sleep forever. She wanted to get lost in her studies and her books and never have to see his face again...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hard to love_**

 **Chapter 5: His...**

 _By: Fictional dream_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story, Fairy Tail is created by the genius that is Hiro Mashima. Thanks for all the reviews, glad you all like it, this chapter is more based on Gajeel POV so yeah :) cause someone requested it. Sorry it took so long, works been hectic cause of summer holidays kicking in :D anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Gajeel snarled as his alarm clock blared numbly into his ears. He was already angry and it wasn't even seven thirty, when he saw the shrimp take off he just thought it was an emergency and she needed to be home, then he saw the glittering of tears and mentally tore himself apart. His whole body went overboard when they kissed, it was like he was being electrocuted as everything seemed to be set alight. He'd never felt it before and he panicked. Going to school seemed more daunting than ever now, all he wanted to do was lay in bed all day and avoid her, he wasn't a romantic guy nor did he ever get very close to people so it was all so strange to him. With a low growl he smacked his alarm clock with so much force that the thick plastic cracked and he cursed, now that was going to have to be replaced. He swung his covers off and turned towards the shower, running his hand through his thick mane of obsidian hair, the apartment was eerily quiet, as usual, he didn't have a family, his parents died when he was a baby and his foster father took off when he was seven. The adoptive agency gave up on finding him a family when he turned sixteen and just stuck him in a part time job and a small apartment with some money every week for food and essentials. He liked it that way, he was always a 'lone wolf' he got into fights all the time and hated people most days, he was a delinquent, unwanted and alone, sometimes it got hard and there were days he felt like he should just jump off the top floor of the building but he never did it. As he walked into the bathroom, he was met with his reflection and he glared, it was obvious why people avoided him, it was like he was a wild lion in a room full of tom cats, people would obviously go for something smaller, nicer, less threatening but he couldn't care. He just growled and shut the door, stripping out of his boxers and turning the shower nozzle for the water to start spraying, he didn't wait for it to warm up as he stepped under the freezing droplets and closed his eyes. His mind was full of a million thoughts as he stood under the water, his arms on the white tiles of the wall as the warm water ran down the contours of his back. He already felt so drained, so annoyed as he quickly washed himself and turned the shower off, grabbing the white towel from the cupboard outside his bathroom and wrapping it around his waist. Gajeel yanked his hair dryer from the dresser near his bed and plugged it in, drying the sopping wet mess of black hair before getting dressed for school. Once he was dressed he made toast before leaving his apartment and heading towards school on a slow walk. Whether he made it on time or not didn't matter to him as long as he got there, not that he wanted to be there. With every step his body seemed to grow heavier until he felt he should just give up and go back to his home so he could sleep until his last breath. Once he got to the school gates, surrounded by so many gossiping chicks and smug looking guys, he just wished he could turn his fists into iron and pound the fuck out of them all.

"Yo', scrap for brains, ya look as ugly as ever!" Natsu's voice called from somewhere and he snarled but there was a smirk in the poison glare he sent to his best friend. He'd known Natsu since they were kids, they were practically brothers and he was one of the few people that Gajeel could tolerate as he walked up to his salmon haired friend.

"Fuck you, salamander, you make ogres look like super models!" He spat back with a grin that could make a grown man want to run and hide but Natsu just smirked and gave him a solid high five.

"Where did you go yesterday, one minute you and lev' were making out and the next you were both gone, did you go back to your place!?" Natsu asked and Gajeels heart sped up as he thought of a convincing lie to tell the pyromaniac.

"Uhh, no I... had a call from my down stairs neighbor, one of my taps were running and flooded my bathroom... so I had to go!" He chuckled and Natsu glared at him then burst out laughing.

"You fucking idiot, only you would do that!" He joked as he punched him in the arm and Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck as he agreed and Lucy came bouncing up, her large breasts looking like they were going to knock someone out and he frowned. Gajeel, personally, never saw the appeal to large boobs, they were inconvenient and ridiculous, though most girls he'd been with were relatively well endowed in that department. Behind her was a certain bluenette that made his stomach twist painfully as he gulped. She was looking down at the floor, looking like the innocent angel she was and he wanted to swoop her up and run away with her. Though there was a sadness in her eyes that made his chest constrict, he knew that he was the reason she was sad, it was his fault like every-fucking-thing that went wrong. She looked so beautiful though and he hated it, he hated that he was attracted to the shrimp, she was delicate and needed to be handled with care, things he couldn't do, he was mean and rough and he'd break her so easily.

"Earth to Gajeel, the bells ringing, are you coming or not?" Lucy's high pitched voice asked and he grumbled as he followed behind them, Lucy and Natsu were holding hands as they went, Levy was walking next to her blonde friend as he trailed them. His eyes wouldn't stop lingering on the little cyan haired girl, her legs were so defined and creamy, her hips curved so much that he craved to hold them down and do unthinkable things with her but she was an angel and he was nothing but a demon, undeserving of her touch. She was everything pure and good and he had so much sin and darkness that even the devil would hide in his presence, that didn't mean he couldn't think about her though. That was until she turned the corner to the classroom and he caught her stern hazel gaze, the light making them shimmer gold before she looked away and he felt like he was falling into a dark abyss, there was nothing in her eyes, like she hated him or something and he didn't know why that hurt so much but it also made him angry. Who did she think she was looking at him like that? What gave her the right to glare at him? With a snarl he walked into the classroom and and searched for her azure hair, he found it, the blue locks bouncing as she walked towards her normal seat at the back, window corner of the room and he glared. She wasn't looking at him as he walked toward the seat next to her as some fat kid with weird black hair jumped into the seat beside her with a wide grin. Who did that little shit think he was?! Gajeel was all but seething as he grabbed the kid by the collar and stared into his brown eyes like he was sucking out his soul, the guy all but shit himself and scrambled away once Gajeel released him. When he looked down he saw her confused, scared, wide eyes and he grumbled as he placed himself next to her and rested his head on the table, no other guy should go near her and he would be sure of that. She was his, only he was allowed to touch her, no other guy was worthy of it and if any thought they could then he would make them wish they had never been born. She was his... all for him, every inch of her...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hard to love_**

 **Chapter 6: Numb**

 _By: Fictional dream_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story, Fairy Tail is created by the genius that is Hiro Mashima. Happy to see you're all enjoying the story hehe, I am a girl by the way to people who keep messaging me and asking. Anywho, hope you like this one as much as the rest :).**

* * *

Levy looked out of the corner of her eye at the seemingly sleeping Gajeel, he hadn't said a word to her at all after his little intimidation act on poor Droy. Not that she cared about why, he annoyed her, she shouldn't have gone on the date or even started speaking to him, she should have told those boys in the library where he was and watched them beat him up. She woke up that morning, no longer upset but absolutely furious, who was he to think he could kiss her then run away? What gave him the right to kiss her anyway?! As she had a mental argument with him about how much of a dick he was, she hadn't noticed that the teacher was calling her name.

"Evy...Levy McGarden!" The stern English tutor yelled and the small bluenette almost jumped out of her seat then began to blush a deep red as everyone turned around to stare at her.

"Y-yes...?!" She squeaked out and looked down at her desk as she heard Gajeel start to snicker at her discomfort. Levy never got distracted in class, it wasn't her, she was a straight A student, she studied more than she breathed most days so it was odd for her not to be paying attention.

"Would you like to indulge the class on what seemed to have your attention, it must be entertaining if you're not listening?!" The teacher huffed, her crystal blue eyes narrowing on the petite girl who shook her head.

"No miss" she answered in a quiet voice and just wanted the floor to swallow her up, she'd never felt so embarrassed, well she had but with everyone looking at her it just made it worse.

"Then pay attention!" The stern woman snapped and Levy winced as she nodded and all but sank into despair as the teacher started speaking again, Levy could only sit and glare at the table, her small hands balled into fists on her lap while she listened numbly to what ever the old cow was saying. She could have just told her to pay attention instead of putting her on the spot like that. Movement caught her eye and she looked at Gajeel who brought his chin to rest on the palm of his hand, his elbow on the table and smirking, probably at what just happened. He was scribbling in his note book but she ignored it as she started writing in her own note book. It wasn't until he slid his book over to her that she saw what he'd done.

 _ **Meet me after class**_ She read and glared as she wrote an answer.

 **No.**

 ** _Why?_**

 **Because I don't have to.**

 ** _Why won't you?_**

 **Because I don't want to.**

 ** _Why?_**

 **I don't have to explain myself to you...**

 ** _Yeah but I'm asking why not?_**

 **And I'm telling you BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO!**

 ** _Why are you so pissy?_**

 **I'm not.**

 ** _You are, ever since yesterday you've just glared at me and refused to talk to me_**

 **Oh well...**

 ** _See, what have I done?_**

 **Nothing...**

 ** _I clearly have if you're not talking to me or even looking at me_**

 **Boohoo get over yourself, not every girl wants to be your personal fuck buddy!**

 _ **Who said anything about being a fuck buddy?**_

 **Oh please, every girl you come into contact with magically becomes another girl you had sex with and I don't want to have sex with you so leave me alone!**

 _ **Who said I even wanted to have sex with you?**_

 **Oh so everything at the cinema was just for amusement then?**

 _ **No... yes... I don't know!?**_

 **How can you not know!?**

 _ **Cause I don't I just thought maybe that you liked it!**_

 **Who even gave you permission to do that!?**

 _ **You didn't exactly push me away!**_

 **Well... because I thought you liked me, I guess you don't cause you ran off!**

 _ **I didn't run off!**_

 **Yes you did, straight after you kissed me, you just took off and didn't say a word, do you have any idea who much that hurt!**

 _ **I didn't mean to, I just panicked!**_

 **Why, it's not like you care anyway, you're Gajeel the resident bully and womanizer, I wasn't aware you were capable of feeling!**

 ** _Well I am and I panicked okay, will you just let me explain after class!_**

 **No, there's nothing to explain, I don't want to be part of whatever game you're playing so leave me alone.**

 _ **I'M NOT PLAYING ANY GAMES JUST LET ME TALK TO YOU!**  
_

"Levy, Gajeel, what are you doing?!" The teacher yelled and Levys heart almost stopped in her chest as the seething woman stomped her way towards their desk. "Writing notes in my class!?" She scowled as she grabbed Gajeels book and Levy wanted to throw up oh god she was going to start reading. Her voice felt like nails on a chalk board with every sentence she read out and Levy's eyes started to prickle as people started snickering and giggling under their breaths. For the love of god, all Levy wanted to do was be left alone, now the whole class knew that Gajeel Redfox, the most sexed up guy in school didn't even want her which felt like a whole new version of rejection. Her heart felt like it was in her throat as everyone laughing at her became numb, she looked towards Gajeel hoping he would share the same expression but he was only smirking, grinning around the room like it was meant to happen. He didn't even seem to care as she stood up, the teacher shouted for her to sit down but she couldn't be in that room anymore, it was suffocating her, she grabbed her bag without looking up and ran towards the door, ripping it open and running out the door. There was only one place she would go, one place she actually felt okay in as she headed towards the direction of the library. No one was there to stop her as she dashed up the stairs, her heart was gong so fast, she felt like she was going to explode but all she wanted to do was surround herself with books. The librarian gave her a confused and worried look when she burst through the door but she knew not to ask as the petite bluenette walked past her towards her favorite corner, the adventure, romance section. She never knew why books filled her with such a sense of security, maybe it was the fact that she'd never been hurt by a book, they never judged her and they were there when no one else was. She settled into her usual chair after picking up several books that she'd been wanting to read, after all, she decided lessons weren't important after all of that, she studied well all the time so it never mattered to her about going to class. Levy crossed her legs and became comfortable, wriggling to find the best spot and opened the first book, losing herself in the literature, yes, books couldn't do what he had done. The world seemed to dissolve around her as she let her mind be taken over by her imagination as she pictured herself as the warrior princess, the clumsy knight, the shy sorceress from each story, hoping to be swept away by her own dark, handsome, mysterious hero. Lessons came and went until lunch, Lucy didn't come to find her, Gajeel didn't appear out of anywhere, it was peaceful, but she knew her books were only making up for the fact that she was hurting, really hurting, she could deny it all she wanted but she really liked him, even if he was an asshat. She'd ignore it though, like she ignored how lonely she was, it was awful, feeling so empty, like a void swallowed up every feeling it came into contact with and left numbness. Levy didn't want to be lonely anymore but she didn't want to get hurt, she was afraid she was scared and she was finding it so hard to love him, she knew she did but she was to afraid to let it happen. She knew real love was anything but a fairy tale, it was full of heartache and people trying to get in the way, she was terrified that it was unrequited and she felt... someone breathing down her neck. Her whole body became stiff and the mystery character chuckled in her ear causing her to shiver.

"Shrimp.." his deep voice whispered and she all but tried to scramble across the desk but to no avail as he caught her hands and span her round to face him, pinning her small frame to the table with what seemed like almost little to no effort. "We need to talk!" He growled as she stared into those glowing, red orbs, her heart was going so fast she could hear it in her ears as he started to lean down...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hard to love_**

 **Chapter 7: I need you**

 _By: Fictional dream_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, just this story, Fairy Tail is created by the genius that is Hiro Mashima. here is the next chapter it's a little bit more mature but not exactly Lemony so yeah... enjoy :3**

* * *

Levys breath hitched as he leaned closer and she turned her face away, why was he doing this? she just wanted him to leave her alone, she didn't want to get hurt. He chuckled as his breath fanned over the exposed skin of her neck and she squirmed when she felt his lips brush against her. Levy had no idea why he seemed to have this... way with her that would send her mind into a frenzy of rather explicit images but he did and she... loved it, he made her want to be a bad little bookworm.

"I do care about you... a lot... I've never really felt like this towards anyone, I need you _Levy_ ~" He purred and she bit her lip as he kissed her neck, sending sparks throughout her and she whimpered as she tried to squeeze her legs together to stop the tingling feeling between them but his knee was in the way. His lips were so agonizingly gentle and she arched up, she hated that she wanted him, she needed him and it was awful because she knew he'd break her but she loved him anyway. "Levy" he spoke, taking his lips away and letting her hands go so he could turn her face and force her to look into his intense, crimson gaze that made her knees weak. "I... I'm not good at this shit, I don't know how to treat girls right, fuck I can't even treat myself right but I really, _really_ fucking like you, so much that it's driving me insane that you're not speaking to me, I didn't mean to upset you, when I kissed you everything felt new and I didn't know what to do, everyone in my life has left me, I'm a lost cause and I was scared that you'd leave me to but when I saw that fucking kid all lovey with you I just couldn't stand it, I need you Levy!" He said and she saw the sincerity in his eyes, the yearning for her to accept what he said and she broke, her eyes welling with tears as she grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her face in it, not caring when he became rigid to the sudden action.

"Y-you Left... you *hic* made me feel like *hic* you d-d-idn't care, I-I was so up-s-set...!" She cried and sniffled, She wasn't quite sure how he would react to it, she was honestly expecting him to pull away and walk off like he didn't give a damn but he didn't. Instead it was her turn to be stunned as his muscled arms wrapped around her and pressed her to him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a dick" he whispered and she giggled as she nodded, feeling his hands stroke up and down her back which felt so soothing as she sighed into him.

"Y-yeah... you are!" She laughed and he pulled back looking rather offended but she only smiled at him, her bright hazel eyes shining under the light above them.

"You're not meant to agree!" He sulked and she wrapped her tiny arms around him, snuggling in his jumper as she inhaled his scent, it was strong with spice and what seemed like metal but it was the good kind that made her almost intoxicated.

"Well I-I do, because you are" she told him and he pulled her face up, squishing her cheeks a little as she pouted at him and he smiled, it was a smile that made her heart skip a beat before he devoured her lips. His rough kiss full of anything but love in that moment as he pushed her back on to the table and she whimpered into his lips before he forced his tongue between her lips and trapped her own in a game of dominance. Her whole body vibrated with lust as waves of heat washed over her body, heating up every inch of her skin almost painfully. His hands wandered across her body, over her clothes, he skimmed her breasts, pausing for a moment to grasp them and she squirmed as she tangled her small fingers into his thick mane. She whimpered as his fingers crawled over her shirt, making her stomach tingle as he got lower and lower, his hand inching up her skirt till he could successfully reach up and caress her thighs. The feel of his hands on her was almost addicting, the way he touched her so gently but rough made her ache in places she never knew. Her heart beat was thumping in her ears as he let her lips go, her mouth felt numb but in a good way as he moved her hair to the side so he could reach her neck, kissing and licking, turning her into mush and she gasped as she felt his fingers trace over her panties but it felt so good. It sent shocks throughout her and she nibbled her lips as he circled over the thin fabric with his fingers while his mouth left bruises and red marks on the flesh of her neck all of this making her pant and squirm beneath him. "G-Gajeel... not here!" She managed to squeak out and he stopped, much to her disappointment but relief as she didn't want to be caught doing such... lewd things in the schools library. He pulled back, looking her in the eye with a heart stopping smile before kissing her on the nose.

"Okay, i'll wait, meet me after school yeah?" He asked and she nodded as she sat up, straightening her school uniform and trying to take control of her hair again. Without warning, he grabbed her arms, kissing her but this kiss wasn't like the others, it was gentle, full of something other than lust as his lips softly met with hers. She was aware she was blushing now as she closed her eyes and sighed into the loving embrace, opening herself up to him as he rested one of his hands on the side of her creamy cheeks, running his thumb along it before pulling away. "See you later, shorty" he whispered as he walked away and she sat on the table, swinging her legs back and forth as she watched his large form disappear from sight so she could squeal to herself and hold her arms. Levy had never felt so giddy before but her stomach was doing flips, her heart was going a million miles a minute, her head was full of nonsense and she just couldn't contain herself.

"Levy, contain yourself!" She scolded as she took in a deep breath and jumped from the table to collect her things, she had two lessons until the end of school so she could hold out until then. The bell rang just as she was leaving the library and she smiled to the little woman behind the desk who gave her a nod back. She couldn't wait for home time...


End file.
